Offering
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'I want you to take my virginity.' The response was instantaneous and phenomenal." Based on the Loki: Agent of Asgard comics! Basically Loki is a young adult and he's good now. WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M, ROUGH SEX, FIRST TIME (SORT OF...), FLUFF! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, First Time (Sort of…), Rimming, Smut, Dirty Talk, Spanking**

**In which Loki is technically a virgin in his new body and he wants Thor to do the honours... This is mostly based on the Loki: Agent of Asgard comics and if you haven't read it yet you should because it's awesome! (And Loki's the star of the show! XD) ENJOY! **

**Also, I do NOT own **_**Thor**_** or **_**Loki: Agent of Asgard**_**! **

_**Offering**_

'Do you want a drink? Wait, don't answer that. It was rhetorical.' Loki smiled and sauntered over to the kitchen. Usually he would offer a guest something better than a beer but he knew it was Thor's drink of choice. For the sake of being a welcoming host he helped himself to a bottle from the fridge as well, though he was more of a bourbon guy himself.

'So are you going to tell me why I'm here brother?' Loki handed Thor his bottle and sat in the armchair facing him, the only thing between them being the new coffee table he'd bought. The last one had an unfortunate accident when Sigurd visited last and helped himself to the good stuff. Loki made a mental note to foot him the bill for the smashed table and the other renovations he'd had to make…

'Why must there be an ulterior motive? Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.' Loki still felt an unpleasant urge to correct Thor when he called them brothers but he knew it was a nasty habit of his old self. He squished the idea like a bug. Unlike his past self, he valued the closeness he shared with Thor and unlike his past self he was actually brave enough to admit it.

'I'm tempted to call that a lie but you're not the same Loki as before.' Thor gave him a genuine smile and Loki felt his heart melt. His old self would have immediately stifled that feeling of unbridled joy and dismissed it as weakness.

'Thank you for saying that Thor.' The god of thunder tilted his bottle in Loki's direction and drank. 'But you're right, I did call you with an ulterior motive. It's not a bad one! Just clearing that up before you jump to conclusions.'

'Let's have it then. Why am I here brother?' Loki drew in a breath, trying his very best not to snicker. Thor had no idea what he was in for…

'I want you to take my virginity.' The response was instantaneous and phenomenal. Thor nearly choked on the mouthful he'd been in the process of swallowing and he spit it out in an arc. Loki really tried not to laugh but some things were too funny to resist. Hey, he wasn't perfect!

'What?! What are you saying?!' Thor was on his feet, a look of shock mixed with panic on his face. Loki was glad not to see any anger.

'It's not that crazy of a request. I know you like me and you know I've always had feelings for you. Why not?' Loki calmly drank his beer, still fighting off the giggles as he watched Thor practically hyperventilate.

'Why not?! We're brothers! And you're not a virgin! Why would you even think I ever looked at you… in that way? Wait… Did you say you've always had feelings for me?... I need another drink.' Loki was ready with another bottle and he handed it to Thor who drank thirstily.

'So I'm going to try and calmly answer all your questions one by one. Think you can keep up with me?' Thor dropped back in his seat and nodded wearily after a moment of silence.

'First, we are not brothers. I'm not saying this with malice, it's just a fact which you can't pretend to ignore anymore. Biology is not a factor. Second, I am technically speaking a virgin in this body. You literally saw me change into a child and I just recently reached maturity. I still remember what sex feels like and I miss it. A lot. If it won't be you then it will be someone else but-'

'Who?!'

'Sigurd probably. He's been hitting on me a lot lately, especially when he drinks. Very handsy…. This one time he-'

'Stop! Please. By Odin's beard, if he wasn't a celebrated hero I would strangle him with my own hands! Do you have another beer?'

'Here you go.' Loki brought up another ready bottle from beside his chair. Preparation was key. 'Is that because you're jealous? I know you're not homophobic so…'

'I'm not jealous! A hero shouldn't behave that way… That's all.' Even if Loki wasn't the god of lies he could have called that tragic attempt out.

'Riiight. Anyway, thirdly, I knew you cared for me because I wasn't blind though apparently you were. Seriously? You never figured out that I was practically obsessed with you? I wasn't being very subtle either.' Wow, being honest was really invigorating. He'd been carrying around that secret infatuation for centuries and it was a heavy burden.

'I never knew…' Thor looked shell-shocked and Loki decided to give him some time to process all the new info. He always knew Thor wasn't the most observant of creatures but he was fairly certain everyone in the nine realms realized the old Loki felt more than hatred towards his brother. Naturally he would have rather had his brains dashed against rocks than admit it but the way he looked at Thor and got into every imaginable kind of trouble to catch his attention were dead give aways.

'Not to rush you Thor but should I start getting dinner ready?' The man had been petrified for the better part of ten minutes. Loki was starting to get worried.

'Even if what you say is true!-'

'I tend not to lie, lately. Not much anyway….Do white lies count?'

'That's not the point Loki! I can't!... You can't ask me to do this! We're brothers.' Thor didn't sound as convinced as before and it didn't escape Loki's sharp scrutiny.

'Not related by blood.' Thor just shook his head. Loki placed his bottle on the table and softly walked towards Thor as if to make sure he wouldn't spook a nervous horse. When he was standing a hand's reach away, Thor became aware of his proximity and glanced up sharply. He would have probably jumped away had Loki not cornered him so efficiently.

'Loki, brother, what are you thinking?' Thor drew in air when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Loki was looking at him with the most peculiar expression. It took him a while to realize why it looked so out of place on his younger brother's face. It was vulnerable and open and honest. Those were all things the old Loki would have never shown, not unless he was scheming something and even then his deceitful eyes would betray him.

'I'm offering myself to you Thor. Every bit of me. Not just my body but my love and loyalty. If you don't want me then tell me no and I'll never mention it again. We can finally put an end to the chase Thor. I don't know about you but I'm tired of running.' He placed a knee on the couch, moving his body closer to Thor's. He was half sitting on his lap and he wasn't being pushed away, yet.

'Loki… I've waited to hear you say that for so long… If this is another trick then please take it all back now because I don't think I'll be able to forgive you. Not for this.' Loki brought his other knee up on Thor's other side. Their chests were inches away and Loki felt Thor's hand on his hip, holding him there. Loki ran a hand across Thor's cheek, feeling the familiar stubble under his fingertips.

'No tricks. No lies. Just you and me. What do you say? Want to be my official first this time around?' Thor scoffed.

'I can't believe I'm even considering this. It's crazy.' Loki leaned in so his words ghosted over the other man's lips.

'And? Since when were we sane?'

He pressed their lips together and for a few seconds Thor did nothing. Loki was just about to admit defeat and probably hug a soon to be tear soaked pillow to sleep but then Thor kissed him back. Passionate didn't begin to describe that kiss and Loki closed his eyes as he was swept away by Thor. He crossed his arms around the thunder god's neck even as he felt a hand in his own black locks and the other tugging and pulling at his hip until they were grinding together like two animals in heat. When they had to break apart or risk suffocating, Loki blinked even as his heart did its darndest to break through his ribcage.

'Wow. Well that was intense.' He bit his lip when Thor gave his hip a squeeze.

'I was holding back.' Loki scoffed.

'And suddenly all those very loud yells I've heard from your bedroom across the years make far more sense.'

'You were eavesdropping?' Loki shook his head, a wry smile on his lips.

'I didn't have to Thor. There were only five feet separating our rooms and the walls were not soundproof.'

'Oh.' Thor had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed but mostly proud. He was definitely proud… Loki rolled his eyes but there was no exasperation in the action. Growing up, he'd been haunted by Thor's voice through the walls at night. He would have sold his soul to trade places with one of his lovers for just one night but he'd always felt guilty, not because he loved Thor but because he'd never felt worthy to receive that love back.

'Yeah, oh. Speaking of rooms, don't you think we should relocate? I just replaced the coffee table and I'd rather not break it.' It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes.

'Anything for you Loki.' He planted a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth and Loki was pretty sure he was blushing. Damn his pale complexion!

'And they call me the sweet talker…'

Loki led Thor into his bedroom, trying his best not to freak out that they were actually holding hands. Just before he reached the bed he was pulled back and he spun right into Thor's waiting arms. Loki recalled being kissed a lot in his life, having been quite a charmer when he wanted to be, but he'd never been kissed like this. It was impossible not to moan, even more so when Thor began running his hands all over him, getting rid of his clothes one layer at a time. Loki's hands weren't idle either and he couldn't be happier that they'd both decided to dress in casual Midgardian garb that day. He wouldn't have had the patience for all the belts and straps.

He was half way through undoing Thor's jean zipper when he found himself on his back. He lifted his hips so Thor could pull his own trousers off, leaving Loki completely naked. He was struggling not to pull the bed sheets over his exposed skin but one look at Thor told him he was perfectly safe. It wasn't that he was shy but he felt so vulnerable and it was especially difficult since it was Thor watching him. Sometimes he really hated his old self and all those defensive walls he put up. They were such a bother to tear down but he was determined to start on the right foot this time. He needed Thor to see him, all of him, in a different light.

'You are beautiful brother.' There was such genuine wonder in Thor's voice Loki felt his skin heat up.

'Stop. You're making me blush.' Thor laughed, a rumbling sound which immediately put Loki at ease. He remembered a time when that sound would make him cringe but for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

'Then I shall call you beautiful more often.' Loki beckoned Thor with a crook of his finger and the other man complied. He found he couldn't get enough of kissing Loki. How had he managed to resist all this time?!

'Don't you dare do it in public. I only want to blush for you.' Thor kissed him, his body completely covering Loki's much slighter frame.

'I can accept that but I want more.' Loki hummed as Thor began trailing kisses down his neck and chest. His facial hair was pleasantly scratching Loki's delicate skin.

'Don't get greedy Thor….' Loki had his eyes closed, concentrating on feeling Thor's mouth across his abdomen. He hummed again, his fingers seeking Thor's golden hair to hold onto.

'I'm afraid it's too late for that brother. When it comes to you I can't help wanting everything.' Loki had to snicker at that, though the sound got stuck in his throat a second later. His eyes opened wide and he looked down to see Thor swallowing his cock, inch by slow inch. His mouth fell open but no sound came out as he locked eyes with the most blue eyes he'd seen to date.

Loki would have loved to keep watching Thor but the raw pleasure washing over him rendered him boneless and he found it impossible to resist sprawling back across the mattress. He took a moment to thank the heavens that Verity was out on a date because the walls were definitely not thick enough to muffle the sounds currently streaming out of his mouth. By the gods, Thor was giving him no quarter. His technique wasn't overall impressive, certainly not as good as his, but his enthusiasm certainly made up for that. Loki was going to come undone at an embarrassing rate if Thor didn't slow down and his pride couldn't allow that…

'Thor!... Too much!...' The god of thunder pulled the cock out of his mouth with an obscenely wet pop, his hand wrapping around the erection instead.

'Already? I always thought you'd have more stamina than this.' Loki tsked through clenched teeth, his breath still sporadic.

'I did, I mean I do. I'm just not used to sex in this form yet…' He had his hands pressed tightly against his eyes to hide his embarrassment but Loki was certain Thor was grinning like a doofus. A yelp escaped him when Thor pulled his body down the bed towards him and flipped him on his front. He instinctively pushed himself up on all fours, ready to spring in a defensive action, but Thor held his hips fast and when Loki chanced a glance over his shoulder he saw the other god's mischievous grin. Weird… He'd always thought he was the mischievous one…

'Thor? You look like you're about to do something wicked… You know, something I would do. Should I be worried?' Thor ran his hand along Loki's lower back in the same manner he would to calm his war steed when it was nervous. He could feel the muscles relax under his palm and his smile turned indulgent.

'You never need be worried when you're with me Loki. You know that.' The younger god sighed when the hand began rubbing along his ribs and eventually the curve of his ass, all the way down his thigh.

'I trust you.' And he wasn't lying.

'I love you.' And Thor wasn't lying either. 'But I need to hold you in the very near future or I might literally die.' Loki nodded, his easy smile returning to mirror that of his big brother.

'I never knew you were so dramatic.' Thor parted the globs of Loki's ass causing the latter to bite his lip and avoid eye contact at all costs possible. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been this vulnerable, in this life or any other, but he'd meant it when he said he trusted Thor.

'I learned from the best.'

Before Loki could say something snide and so his style, Thor planted a kiss on his right cheek right before sinking his teeth into the white flesh, hard enough to leave marks. Loki mewled, clearly liking the pleasure/pain sensation so Thor did it again on the other cheek. Then he ghosted his lips across the trembling skin so he could give the puckered ring of tight muscles a quick lick. Loki nearly flatlined right then and there. Never, in his wildest fantasies, and he'd had some seriously intoxication fueled fantasies, had he imagined a scenario where Thor would go this far with his attentions.

Loki shoved his face into the pillow to stop himself from yelling out Thor's name as he felt the hot tongue penetrate his defenses. That part of him was completely virginal in his latest form and the way Thor twisted his verbal muscle around the sensitive ring was far more than he'd bargained for. Loki was just getting used to the feeling when Thor slowly pushed in a finger alongside the tongue. Loki was gasping for breath by now, his body instinctively tightening up. It only began relaxing once more after Thor's persistent fingering and soft kisses across the skin of his back.

'Loki, this would go along a lot more smoothly if I had some sort of lubricant. Anything come to mind?' Loki looked back, his face almost completely obscured by his disheveled hair. Thor could honestly say he'd never seen anything sexier and his cock jumped in approval.

'Who do you think… Ah!... You're talking to, Thor?...' Loki flicked his wrist in a very familiar way to Thor and he almost instinctively raised his hand to defend against an icicle intent to shred him apart. Instead he felt his fingers slide inside Loki at the slightest motion and he realized they were slicked with an oil-like substance. They slid further than before with no resistance at all and Loki bucked his hips so hard Thor had to physically restrain him.

'That's a handy trick. Do I want to know why you learned it?' Thor curved his fingertips, rubbing circles against what he correctly figured was Loki's sensitive bundle of nerves. Loki spread his legs further apart without realizing it, his body automatically recalling passionate nights of long past even if it was brand new.

'You know better… than to ask…. for answers to questions…. you already know Thor...' Thor hummed but he wasn't entirely pleased. He'd never been deluded enough to think Loki hadn't fooled around but that didn't mean he liked hearing about it. The very thought of some other man violating his younger sibling made him burn up with jealousy and he thrust his fingers inside Loki with more vigor.

'You like that? You like it when I'm rough with you?' It was a rhetorical question. Loki's lascivious keening was a testament to that. Acting on impulse, Thor slapped Loki's ass just as he rubbed his fingertips against his prostate and the trickster all but choked on his sharp gasp. Thor repeated the action and Loki rocked back against him wantonly. There was no question he liked the corporal punishment. 'I was really hoping to be gentle and caring since this is, as you say, your first time but if you entice me like this I don't think I'll be able to hold back brother. You truly are a sight to behold.'

'Thor!... I don't want you to make love to me today…. I want you to fuck me… Mount me and make me yours…. Only yours!...' Thor had been waiting to hear Loki say something like this for so long he'd given up on it ever happening so for him this was literally a dream come true. He felt his mouth suddenly go bone dry as all the blood seemed to race down south at the lusty whine in Loki's voice. It was far more erotic than Thor imagined and he had no idea how he would ever be able to look his brother in the eyes without hearing that silver tongue of his panting with unrestrained need.

'You always get what you want Loki.'

Thor pulled the thinner hips flush against him and he leaned over the other man so he could kiss and bite the nape of the exposed back. The way Loki lowered his head spoke of submission which wasn't a synonym usually associated with his independent brother. It made Thor want to mark him for the world to see and so he did as he moved his hard cock up and down against the cleft of Loki's tight ass. He sucked and nipped at the pale skin until there was a pretty vicious looking bruise left behind. Loki would be able to hide it easily with his hair or one of his glamors but the two of them would know it was there and that was enough.

'Are you sure you're ready for this brother? It's definitely bigger than a few fingers.' To prove his point Thor smacked his pelvis against Loki's, letting him feel exactly how thick his legendary manhood was. They had stories about Thor's prowess in bed in all nine realms so yeah, he was that good.

'So humble dear brother… Don't fret Thor, I can take it. I'm not a fragile mortal and I've had bigger…' Thor bit into his shoulder to let Loki know exactly what he thought of that last mean spirited slight. The trickster only laughed and turned to meet Thor's mouth in a wet kiss.

'Maybe you've had bigger Loki but I promise you, you haven't had better.' Thor left a trail of soft kisses along Loki's spine as he straightened up.

'Prove it then.' Even when he was practically begging to be fucked raw, Loki still had that snarky quality to his voice which, under normal circumstances, drove Thor up the wall. Now it just spurred him on.  
'With pleasure.'

Loki knew what he needed before he had to ask and he hissed at the slightly cool slick coating his member. He was certain the trickster could have warmed it up if he wanted to but he was too much of a little shit to do so. Thor shook his head but he knew he'd have the last laugh. The thunderer guided the blunt head of his erection to Loki's gaping hole and began pushing in. Had it not been Loki's first time he would have thrust his full length in one go but he made the effort to slow down, just this once. For all Loki's big talk Thor knew the other man didn't like excessive pain and he loved the source of almost all his trouble far too much to be the cause of his misery.

When he was finally sheathed inside the tight heat, Thor drew a steadying breath, reminding himself to take it slow at first. A difficult task considering the circumstances. Loki began pressing himself against him, letting him know that he was ready and Thor wasn't one to pass up on such an open invitation. He moved carefully at first, testing the waters, seeing how much Loki was able to cope with but that didn't last long. It was clear that the younger of the two had even less patience than him from the way he all but fucked himself on Thor's cock.

'And I thought I was the reckless one here…' Thor muttered and Loki threw him a glare. It wasn't as vicious as usual due to his debauched appearance but Thor got the gist.

'I swear to the Norns if you don't get serious I will turn you into a toad!...' Thor smirked and shrugged. Well, if Loki wanted the Thor of legend to bed him then who was he to refuse?

Thor released Loki's hips and clasped his arms instead, pulling his entire body harshly towards him. He didn't take it easy anymore, choosing instead to screw Loki's brain out. He silently swore that his devious little brother wouldn't be able to walk straight by the time he was done with him. Each thrust was delivered with hard precision and Loki was little more than a boneless body under him. The room was filled with the sharp, wet sound of skin slapping skin and the delightful noises streaming out of Loki's open mouth like a torrent.

'Thor!... Oh, Thor!...' Loki felt tears spill down his cheeks but he couldn't hold them back any more than the increasingly embarrassing moans tearing loose from his larynx. This was so much more intense than he'd anticipated and he loved every fucking second of it.

'That's right brother! Keep screaming my name!' Thor wrapped a large hand around Loki's thin throat, pulling the slighter frame up against his chest. He pressed his lips against the matted black locks, enjoying the minty fresh scent before he kissed the shell of the lie smith's ear. 'Tell me you love this. Tell me how much you love being impales on my cock.'

'Yes!.. Oh, yes Thor… I love it!... Yes!... Don't stop making me feel so good!...' Loki gyrated in perfect synchronization with Thor's powerful thrusts.

'By Odin, are you sure you're a virgin?!' Thor had never experienced anything quite like Loki before. He was impossibly tight but the way his body moved spoke of centuries of experience. It was absolutely exquisite. 'I'm close Loki. I want us to come together.' Loki shivered at the labored request whispered right into his ear and he turned his head just enough to lock their mouths in a quick, sloppy kiss.

'Me too… But I want to see you… Please, Thor!... I need to see you….'

Thor growled like a wild thing as he manhandled the pliant body to face him, displaying his superior physical strength. In seconds Loki's long legs hugged around his beck and he pushed down on his member, comfortably settling into Thor's lap. His arms also met around Thor's neck and fingers grasped desperately at the long, blond strands. Thor wrapped a fist around Loki's length and began stroking it relentlessly. Even though Loki wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back as he rode the over-stimulating waves of pleasure he fought to keep eye contact with the thunderer. Sparks of electricity made his nerves jump and he thought he would burn away. In turn his touch caused frost crystals to bite at Thor's shoulder blades and the two met in a final clash of tongues and teeth as they rode the powerful climax.

Loki's head lolled and fell against Thor's broad shoulder, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He felt the arms tighten around him and he was grateful for the contact. For the first time in a very long while he felt absolutely safe and he never wanted Thor to let him go. A gentle kiss against his temple made him shiver and he glanced up to meet the kind blue eyes of his protective, forgiving brother. Sometimes he forgot how truly beautiful they were or maybe he'd been so willingly ignorant of them for so long that they felt like a novelty.

'I love you.' Thor said and the sincerity was so acute it felt like a physical cut across Loki's heart.

'I know.' Thor kissed his tear stained cheek and smiled.

'This is the point where you say you love me too.' Loki mirrored the carefree smile.

'You're really blind if you haven't figured already that I've always loved you.' Thor ran his hand soothingly up and down along Loki's back.

'You have a funny way of showing it brother.' Loki regained enough strength in his limbs to straighten up and he rose to look down at his king.

'Perhaps but you kept chasing me despite that. You never gave up on me and I'm not sure if that makes you stupid or brave but I'm thankful.' They shared a silent moment during which a sort of understanding was reached known only to the two of them. 'But now, someone said something about being the best and I'm sorry to say but if that was all you had to give then I'm bitterly disappointed.' Loki flashed Thor a wickedly charming grin, a gesture which faltered when he felt the cock still inside him jump back to attention.

'Oh dear brother the night is still young and I'm not even close to being done with claiming you.' Thor thrust his hips upwards without any warning making it abundantly clear that he was ready and eager for another round.

'I knew I could count on you Thor to show me a good time. Now, stop delaying and deliver on your boasts.'

'With pleasure….'

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
